The American Wolfblood
by Kayizcool
Summary: Kaylee Espo, that's me, new kid, moved to Scotland from California with my foster parents. Smart, loner, weird, an artist, and a football player (called soccer in America). I thought I was the only wolfblood left. Until I met two other wolfbloods and a pack. Life just got a whole lot more interesting. Some AU, starts from Episode 2, "Mysterious Developments".


**I do not the Wolfblood series...wish I did, but I don't...**

_**Summery: **_

_ Kaylee Espo, that's me, new kid, moved to Scotland from California with my foster parents. Smart, loner, weird, an artist, and a football player (called soccer in America). I thought I was the only wolfblood left. Until I met two other wolfbloods and a pack. Life just got a whole lot more interesting._

**_Some AU, starts from Episode 2, "Mysterious Developments"._**

**_..._**

_BEEP...BEEP...BE-WHAM! _

I slammed my hand of my red alarm clock that now read **6:30 **am. I yawned as I sat up in my purple and black, king sized, striped bed.

"Well, time to get ready for school" I groaned as I got up and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

..Fifteen Minutes Later..

I got out of the shower and got my muscular feminine form into my uniform that my foster dad, Richard, bought me...I don't wear skirts, so I'm wearing guy pants...At least I get to wear a tie.

I spiked my jet-black, boy short, hair with some Axe Spiking Gel and put on some black eyeliner around my blue-ish hazel eyes.

I put on my black, high-top, Converse grabbed my purple messenger bag and headed downstairs. I was just about out the door when, my foster mom, Diane, called to me from upstairs.

"Kaylee! Did you eat"

I grabbed some toast from off the counter, yelled "Ya!", hopped onto my red racing bike and left to go to my first day at some stupid high school in Scotland.

...

I finally got to school and was chaining up my bike when three girls, who looked very preppy, were coming over.

"Hey!" One of them said. She, of course, had a Scottish accent.

I looked over my shoulder. One of the girls was wearing blue earmuffs, another, was a mocha colored girl wearing yellow bow in her hair, and the last was chunky blond. They were all wearing the girl's school uniform.

I just realized that the only reason they are talking to me is because they probably think I'm a guy.

"Hey" said the girl with the blue earmuffs as they finally got over. "Hello, this is Kay and Katrina and I'm Kara" She said as she stuck out her hand.

I looked at it for a second, then took it carefully and said "I'm Kaylee" and waited for the gasp.

I wasn't disappointed.

"Really?" asked Kay

"You're a...a...a girl?" asked Katrina

I nodded. Then Kara said awkwardly "Well, we best be going then."

I nodded again and waved a goodbye, then headed to class.

As I looked around there were posters of the woods outside of town, at the bottom it said "_T__he Moor's Monster-Proof._" Then it had a black arrow and ay circle around a black creature

I chuckled to myself as a thought popped into my head and headed to class

...In Mr. Jeffries Class...

Everyone was gathering around, looking picture on the poster, when I had walked in.

"This is so scary, where did you get""

"Took it myself this mornin' " said a very proud-looking girl wearing the girls uniform, glasses and a brown scarf.

"It's amazin' " Said Kara

"Seriously, Shannon, we all just thought you a bit mental" said Kay

"Haha, thanks," Shannon said smiling

"Looks like a wolf" a male voice "Were you scared?"

"Na, I've been of in the Moors lookin' for proof for years"

All of a sudden an Asian-ish guy comes in "You call this proof"

We all looked at him and she said "Ya, I call it proof...what do you call it"

"Photoshop" He answered smirking and everyone started laughing.

"You can laugh all ya like, but I've got the card from the camera in the Dark Room, with the original raw files...can't fake those" she said smirking, too

"Well, let's see it then."

Then, they all left probably to go to the "Dark Room", but I wanted to stay here.

...

Then, Shannon came back hanggin her head in, what looked like, shame, with people around her laughing.

That's when the teacher came in.

"Aright everyone take there seats" said the teacher "Ah, yes" he said spotting me "Come over here, Miss Espo", muttering broke out

"QUIET!," the teacher yelled "and let me talk..." he waited for a few seconds "Thank you" He motioned for me to come to him, which I did.

"This is our newest student-" He started

"Oh! not another one...we already have Rhydian" said the Asian-ish boy in the class pointing to a boy and a girl who were glaring at me very intensely. They smelled different from everyone else. Weird.

"I said let me talk!" Then he looked at me "This is Kaylee Espo our newest student. She is here from...Where?" He questioned looking at me

"Um...The United States" I said

The class broke out into muttering agian.

"QUIET!"He yelled once more. "I want you all to be nice to her...now Kaylee, take your seat."

I sat down next to the boy and the girl who were still glaring at me, and Mr Jeffries started to teach.

"What do ya think your doin' " said the girl to me

"Huh?" I replied looking at her, clearly confused

"Your on my families territory, I don't care were your from or why you came, but you need to leave"

"I'm sorry but I don't take orders from anyone, except my parents, so defiantly not some smelly kids" And with that I went back to workin on whats on the board.

...To be Continued...

**OK, So tell me how you thought of it and ...of course... NO FLAMES! **

**So R&R and part 2 will come soon**


End file.
